


Chapter  27

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Chapter  27

三个月后。  
“第五届中国广播电视节目主持人‘金话筒奖’的获得者是来自上海卫视的主持人——董卿。”  
听到自己名字的那一刻，董卿再也掩饰不住内心的激动。在场的评委几乎没有一个人认识她，她本来也没抱任何希望。直到周围的人提醒她上台，才使得她回过神来。  
等到家以后，她居然回忆不起自己在台上讲了些什么获奖感言，于是她开始努力地反思自己的态度够不够谦卑，会不会看着有点心高气傲。等找到了足够的理由说服自己之后，她这才反应过来大忙人周涛又没在家。  
这几个月来，她早就习惯了周涛经常性的晚归，自己又何尝不是呢？虽然两人有约在先，工作归工作，身体才是一切。其实到头来，她俩都没有遵守这个约定。  
简单地洗完澡出来，门铃倒是响得及时。不用说，周涛没有带钥匙的习惯，多半是她回来了。一开门，周涛整个人挂在大牛身上，一股酒味扑面而来。  
“这是怎么了？这得喝了多少酒呀……”她接过周涛扶住，正准备冲大牛道谢，却发现长期对她笑脸相迎的大牛脸色也不太好看。  
“董老师，您就别问了。好好陪陪涛姐吧……我先回去了。”  
董卿的职业习惯让她从一开始就没有探听别人不愿意说的事情的行为，自然也就没多问。  
“谢谢你了。”她对大牛说。  
关上门，周涛似乎还是比较清醒的。董卿很顺利地把周涛带到了卧室，刚把她放到床上，周涛却一下子搂住了她。  
“卿卿……”她喃喃道。  
“我在呢……”董卿挣扎着想要站起来。  
“别动，让我抱一会儿。”  
她顺从地躺下，安静地靠在周涛怀里。周涛环在她腰间的力度不小，她也只能随她去了。也不知道过了多久，董卿突然感受到隔着睡裙传来的阵阵湿意。  
她在哭？这让董卿受到不小的冲击。最终，她还是忍不住开口问道：“老周，你没事吧？”  
“我有事……”借着酒劲，周总裁居然开始撒娇。  
“你这人……”言语间，两片柔软贴了上来。  
也不知道是谁起的头，使得卧室里的温度陡然攀升。董卿的睡裙被褪下，整个人躺在深色的被单上不着寸缕。喝醉了酒的周涛一点章法都没有，只记得把身下人的每一处肌肤都留下自己的痕迹，伴随着晶莹泪花的凉意滴在董卿身上。  
董卿知道这一天迟早会来，但她还是像小女生一样紧张到忐忑不安。奈何身上的人根本没给她任何喘息的机会，以攻城略地之势侵入她的体内。  
“嗯……疼……周涛你轻点……”她咬住自己的下唇不让自己叫出来。  
就算周涛再是喝多了，指尖受到的阻力也让她冷静了不少。潜意识里，她还是不会让她的卿卿太疼。于是她柔声地凑到董卿耳边哄道：“卿卿……你忍一忍，不会太痛的……”其实她也很清楚自己的声音在颤抖，鬼知道她忍得有多难受，更何况额头上细密的汗珠已经出卖了她。  
董卿伸手捧住周涛的脸颊，借着昏暗的灯光，她看到了对方眼中涌动的情潮。一仰头便是准确无误地找到了殷红的唇，双手移到女人的后背扣住。  
指尖贯穿的那一刻，董卿还是吃痛地抽气。周涛感受到了后背的疼痛，但此时此刻也顾不得了那么多了。借着那片神秘地带的湿滑，她加快了手上的动作。兴许还是因为酒精的作用，周涛似乎有些横冲直撞。  
“老周……嗯轻点呀……”她用软糯的声音唤她，此时此刻却像是一味催情剂，只会使得周涛更加地有动力。她不自觉挺起自己的腰身去迎合那人的动作，嘴角溢出的呻吟声听得周涛心都要化了。  
“卿卿……大声点，我想听。”不过是第一次而已，她就可耻地提出这种要求。床第间的事情，哪里有那么多闲心来思考。  
粘腻的液体一滴滴地滴在床上，浅色的床单有几处加深了好几个色号，正中央的一抹暗红色更是添了一抹别样的风情。最后也不知道如何收的场，董卿累得倒在周涛怀里，没多久就睡了过去。  
清晨的天空刚泛起鱼肚白，周涛就从梦中惊醒了。她低头看了一眼怀中睡得十分香甜的董卿，栗色的短发翘起了几根，长长的睫毛扑闪着十分可爱，圆润的肩头随着周涛的动作从被子下面露了出来，胸口的风景一览无余。  
她轻吻了一下董卿的唇角，像个偷腥的猫。身经百战的周涛也有害怕的一天，她怕这一切成为空梦，她怕所有的人都会离她而去。  
怀中熟睡的人似乎感受到了她的恐惧，咂咂嘴便往她怀里钻，然后迷迷糊糊地出声道：“老周……我永远不会离开你的……”


End file.
